imadani Isshoni
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: AU. Ichigo y Rukia se encuentran en una situación no muy favorecedora. Rukia deberá vivir en la casa de Ichigo, desde su infancia. En medio de la pubertad, se dan cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos... ¡Rewiews! Lemmon comming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta historia estaba en sunmun y decidí que alguan vez debía publicarla XD**

**Así que ahora, sacándome un peso de encima, espero que realmente lo disfruten **

**Los quiero mucho **

**disclaimer:**** Bleach no es mío, desgraciadamente… sino habría un exceso Ichirukista. Duh. ¡Un aplauso a K. T por su gran imaginación y talento al traernos un animé como este! Pero si no hay beso en alguno de estos capítulos… ¡Le quemo el rancho! De alguna manera hay que sacar las rabias y el karate desgraciadamente ya no sirve.**

**Imadani… ¡ISSHO NI! **

**[En cavernicoloide: **

"**Y hasta el día de hoy… juntos"]**

**Prefacio**

Rukia se levantó de su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación. Sonrió. No había día más perfecto que el de ahora. Saldría con sus padres donde fuera que quisiesen, después de todo, le habían dicho que tendrían un día de capricho.

Bajando sus pies de la cama y sin dejar de sonreír, miró a su madre. La perfecta Hisana no dejaba de sonreír al ver a su hija. Le abrazó con cariño, y pronto sintió que Byakuya también estaba a su lado. Se dio la media vuelta. Bueno, todos tenemos defectos, su querido padre también. Era un hombre serio, demasiado, pero sabía que en el fondo amaba a su madre. Siempre hacía gestos pequeños a favor de ella, cuando nadie le veía.

Rukia nunca se había dado cuenta, pero él le quería también.

-¡Salida, salida! –gritó Rukia, contentísima.

Hisana le abrazó con cariño otra vez, y le besó la mejilla a su hijita

-¿Dónde iremos? –preguntó la mujer, sonriendo suavemente a su esposo

-Tenía pensado llevarlas al cine –Dijo solamente Byakuya, en un tono que Rukia reconoció como "dulce". La niña irremediablemente sonrió llena de expectativas.

-¡Cine! –gritó, mientras corría hacia el patio de la casa que tenían.

Eso hizo que Hisana se riera en voz alta y Byakuya esbozara una media sonrisa. Los mayores se abrazaron. No dudaban que su hija de apenas nueve años, era perfecta. A Byakuya le enloquecían esos ojos de color azules con el fondo, violetas. Lo había heredado de su amada Hisana.

Ya en el viaje hacia el cine, Rukia se ponía a cantar en voz alta cada canción que pasaban por la radio. Hisana reía y Byakuya solo sonreía, disfrutando de la melodía de la radio y de la voz de su pequeña hija. No había nada más hermoso que escucharla.

El día era perfecto: árboles verdes, cortezas marrones brillantes, cielo azul, nubes pequeñas de color blanco, suaves como el algodón, un sol gigante y hermoso, dorado, el astro rey iluminaba hasta lo inimaginable. Eso ponía de mayor humor a la pequeña Kuchiki.

Si se hubiera podido evitar, todo habría cambiado.

Una mala maniobra de un camión.

Un conductor borracho.

Un choque frontal.

**Capítulo 1**

Ichigo miraba el cielo alegre, mientras acompañaba a su madre a comprar unas fresas para un pastel que harían juntos esa tarde, antes de ir al dojo. La sonrisa del pelinaranja no dejaba podía borrase de su rostro. Masaki estaba saliendo de la tienda cuando lo vio todo.

Un camión aproximarse a su pequeño Ichigo, quien sonreía alegremente a su madre. Un auto cruzándose para detener al camión. Un choque y tanto el camión como el auto inflamados. Las llamas salían. Ichigo lloraba desconsoladamente, corriendo hacia su madre. Gente aproximándose.

Masaki de pronto y con horror escuchó el grito desesperado de una niña. Corrió hacia las llamas, en busca de la persona herida. La encontró, con un pedazo de vidrio incrustado en su pequeño vientre. Sangre por todos lados. La niña de ojos violetas no dejaba de llorar y Masaki no sabía qué hacer para quitarle de ese lugar. Ichigo lloraba tanto como su madre. Los gritos de los curiosos, en busca de algún bombero asustaban a cualquiera.

-Pequeña, dime, dime tu nombre –dijo suavemente Masaki, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Ru...Rukia-.. –Mamá….-lloró con fuerza

-Rukia, Rukia, escúchame, te sacaré de aquí, confía en mi. –dijo ella, mientras algunas lágrimas rebeldes salían de su rostro. La niña asintió, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer de gran belleza. Masaki, con los dedos temblorosos, tomó el cuerpecito de la niña y la sacó del auto, pero sin quitar el vidrio de su vientre.

Ichigo se acercó a las chicas, mientras miraba a la niña que lloraba, preocupado. Se arrodilló junto a ella, mientras Masaki llamaba por celular a Isshin. Su madre estaba desesperada, parecía que iba a matar a alguien si en ese momento no atendían. Miró a Rukia, cuyas ropitas estaban llenas de sangre.

Sin entender, sin pensarlo, acarició la mejilla de Rukia, mientras sonreía. Trató de darle paz, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella seguía llorando en su sueño, e Ichigo solo quería hacer que su dolor fuera menos lastimero. Besó suavemente la mejilla de la niña, sintiendo las suyas rojas por el calor que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo que hacía. la piel suave e inocente, la respiración casi entrecortada de Rukia, los ojos cerrados del dolor, todo eso hacía que le dieran ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerzas, apretarla contra su cuerpo, besarle miles de veces la mejilla, acariciarle los cabellos azabache, rogar a Kami que todo esto terminara bien. Ichigo solo deseaba que ella despertara, que dejara de llorar. Le hacía mucho daño que ella llorara, su fragilidad y sufrimiento se estaban volviendo propios. Tomó con dulzura entre sus brazos a la morena y la besó en la frente, mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Por favor, Rukia-chan, despierta" pensó el niño, mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla, con ternura. Tragó dificultosamente, para que ella abriera vagamente sus ojos. Ichigo quedó fascinado por la mirada especial que tenía. Sus ojos raros contrastaban con maravillosa piel del color de la nieve que tenía.

-¿Me traerás a mamá? –preguntó Rukia, con suavidad

-No, lo siento. Soy… Ichigo, un amigo tuyo –se presentó el niño pelinaranja, mientras Rukia le inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, en lo que sus posibilidades cabían.

-No tengo amigos –dijo sin más la morena

-Yo cuidaré de ti. Te lo prometo. Mi mami te curará, al igual que papá. Te lo juro, estarás bien

-No me interesa. Quiero a mi mamá. ¡Quiero a Hisana!

-¡Ha muerto! –Gritó el pelinaranja, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -¡No volverá, se ha ido para siempre! ¡Se fue con Dios! ¡Entiéndelo!

Ichigo, temiendo de esa reacción tan violenta, creyó que ella se echaría otra vez a llorar. Pero no. Rukia solo lo aceptó y miró hacia otro lado, de manera tan fría que hizo que el pelinaranja desease poderle leer la mente. Le miró intensamente sin decir una palabra

-Me dijo que me dejaría cuando yo fuera grande. Mamá me dijo que quería morir cuando le diera nietecitos. Y ahora ya no podré hacerlo. –Los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de tristeza, pero no lloró otra vez –no volverá, no volverá, no volverá. Un Kuchiki nunca llora. _¿Qué hacías llorando, Rukia?_ eso me preguntaría papá y agregaría: _Ten la frente en alto y espera el nuevo mañana. No te estanques porque solo te sientes mal. Las emociones son para personas débiles de pensamiento_. No debo llorar. Nunca digas a nadie que he llorado –rogó a Ichigo, mientras este escuchaba cada una de las palabras

-Ru…Rukia, ¿Tienes otros parientes? ¿Tíos, abuelos? ¿Amigos?

-Nada -dijo ella, sin inmutarse –mamá y papá eran los últimos del clan.

La mirada de Ichigo se llenó de terror. Rukia estaba sola en este mundo. ¡Sola, sola! Iría a un orfanato, sería criada entre niños del montón, crecería sin amor, sin el calor de una madre amorosa y sin la simpatía de un padre como el suyo.

Como si de pronto una estrella fugaz iluminase su oscuro pensamiento, una solución rápida vino a su mente.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Ichigo, con la voz estrangulada

-Dime, pequeño –dijo Masaki, acercándose a su hijo, abrazándole. Acarició la mejilla de su pequeña Rukia

-Rukia no tiene familia… ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros? –preguntó Ichigo, tirando de la blusa blanca de la mujer.

-Me temo que eso deberán verlo los jueces, no nosotros…

La mirada de Ichigo se llenó de pesar. Pero no lloró. Ichigo mismo se convenció que Rukia llevaba razón: llorar no arregla las cosas. Esperaría el veredicto.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

El chofer de ese camión seguía vivo, desgraciadamente. Eso saco de quicio a Masaki. Quería matarlo, lo que fuera… ¡Por su culpa, la niña había quedado…!

-Masaki, he llegado –dijo Isshin, más serio que nunca. Tenía en brazos a Ichigo, mientras había otras personas que tomaban en una camilla a Rukia y la llevaban a la ambulancia, rumbo al hospital. -¿No ha sobrevivido nadie, salvo el conductor y la niña? –preguntó con la voz llena de dolor. Su esposa negó.

-La salvé justo. ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Isshin? –preguntó la mujer, mientras su voz era apagada por la angustia.

El solo verla allí, arrojada, arrancada de los brazos de sus seres queridos, lastimada, llorando por la muerte de su madre y padre… era devastador. Peor que mil cuchillas clavándole el cuerpo, peor que cualquier sádico haciéndole daño.

-Solo Kami lo sabrá. Por ahora, solo podemos esperar. –se colocó la chaqueta, y con su mirada más seria, dándose la media vuelta, caminó para ir en busca del tipo que había cometido el asesinato. –mi esposa tiene los hechos, ella los ha visto. El hombre acaba de matar a dos personas y una está herida. –dijo a los policías, quienes anotaban todo. Otros esposaban al hombre, mientras este reía enloquecidamente. –Hollow –dijo Isshin, entre dientes –no puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué cosa, señor? –preguntó el policía, preocupado

-Solo enciérrenlo y no lo dejen salir, por más que él les ruegue o trate de sobornarlos. –ordenó Isshin. Unas suaves manos se colocaron en su espalda, haciéndole caricias tiernas… las necesitaba, más ahora. Se dio la media vuelta, mientras dejaba a Ichigo en el piso, y enfrentaba a su esposa

-¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, amor? –preguntó Masaki, con dulzura

-¿Podrías acompañar a Rukia? –preguntó su esposo, tratando de sonreír. Masaki asintió

Ichigo observó en brazos de su padre, cómo su madre y Rukia se marchaban de su vista, hacia la clínica de los Kurosaki. Su corazón latía con fuerza…

**Rogaba volverla a ver**

**FIN**

**Bueno, este es el final del primer capítulo y no se pueden quejar, ¿Eh? Hasta les di prefacio en conjunto para que no quisieran pegarme TT. **

**¿Rewiews? ¿Sigo la historia? ¿O mejor me tiro de un puente? ¡Ustedes son los jueces! Aprieten el botoncito Go que puede ser buen amigo… o malo. **

**¡Beso! ¡SAYOUNARA!**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**Ohayō****! **

**PRIMERO: esto va dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado rewiew, tanto ahora como en un futuro próximo.**

**SEGUNDO: Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el anterior capítulo. Serán cortitos, así no me explayo tanto y terminan odiándome. Jeje sé que me zarpé mal con Ichigo no Transilvania, Cáp. 7, segundo acto, es que pasan muchas cosas tanto como en el libro, como… que tenía que poner escenas IchixRuki, porque sino me matarían. **

**TERCERO Y ÚLTIMO: Bueno, aquí la cosa es diferente, hay mucho IchixRuki, tranquis, hay acción de Hollow, pero no es seguro que haya Lemon. Talvez para comenzar a ser menos alocada por las cosas que estoy haciendo… **

**Tengo otros fics [IchixRuki], en los que hay ACCIÓN con lujo de detalles… **

**Espero que les vaya gustando lo que hay hasta ahora. Desde ya, gracias por leerlo, como siempre**

**¡Y si dejan rewiew, mejor XDDDD! **

**¡Nos vemos, un beso!**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**Capitulo 2**

La espera se estaba volviendo un martirio. No había manera de saber si la operación de Rukia había sido exitosa… o… lo que fuera.

Ichigo esperaba detrás de la puerta, ansioso, comiéndose las uñas. Una mala costumbre, pero ahora estaba preocupado. No sabía porqué pero no quería ver morir a esa chica. Le partiría el corazón si ella moría. La quería mucho, no sabía cómo había pasado una cosa así, pero se había encariñado con ella

De pronto, su padre salió de la sala de operaciones. Tenía una cara agotada y su rostro estaba demacrado. Sus ojos parecían apagados y eso le dio un mal presagio a todos los que velaban por la salud de Rukia. A Karin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver que su padre parecía triste.

-Isshin, mi amor ¿¿Qué ha sucedido?? –preguntó de pronto, Masaki tan preocupada como todos. También se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ella… se fue… -dijo el hombre, abatido.

A Ichigo el corazón pareció dejarle de latir. La vista se le volvió nublada, parecía que jamás podría volver a ver como antes. Sus labios temblaron, antes de sentir que una niñita le sostenía de la playera, aferrándose a su regazo. Yuzu estaba llorando sin comparación.

-¡No me digan que no han podido hacer nada! ¡Por favor, papá, no puedes decirme eso! –gritó Ichigo, con la voz desgarrada del dolor

-¡Lo siento tanto!

-¡Quiero verla!

-Deberás hacerlo cuando la envíen a la morgue

-¡Quiero verla!

-Ichii, cariño, no grites en el hospital –gritó Masaki, tratando de retener a su hijo. Yuzu lloraba ruidosamente y Karin le hacía compañía en el llanto.

-¡Quiero verla! –estaba en estado de shock, llorando por lo que habría podido ser. Hasta se había imaginado su vida junto a la pelinegra, de haberla adoptado. Y ahora, todo se había esfumado, como una voluta de humo de alguien que fuma pipa. Las ilusiones pronto le habían devuelto a la vida real. Rukia Chan, la niña de ojos tan bonitos había desaparecido tan repentinamente como apareció… y eso dolía. Mucho.

-¡¡¡ICHIGO!!! –gritó Masaki al ver que su hijo se había desasido de su abrazo y corría hacia el quirófano. Claro que dentro ya estaba vacío. Solo faltaban los médicos que le llevarían hacia la morgue.

Ichigo corrió cuanto le daban sus piernas. Se encontró con la niña en la camilla, y ya cubierta hasta la cabeza. Cuando la destapó tenía el rostro pálido. Estaba realmente muerta. Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-No quiero irme a casa sin ti –dijo él, mientras la acariciaba la mejilla derecha

-¿Por qué? –preguntó una voz detrás de él. Ichigo se dio la media vuelta, con sus ojos iluminados tanto como su sonrisa

-¡Rukia! –gritó el chico, abrazando al espíritu. La niña siguió tan impávida como antes, pero tenía un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Por qué no quieres que me vaya? .preguntó otra vez

-Porque… -miró al rostro del fantasma –quiero que seamos los mejores amigos. Porque te quiero mucho, a pesar de no conocernos… por favor… vuelve

-I…chi…go… -dijo entrecortada, mientras su rostro se tornaba rosado y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos tan raros

-Seamos como todos los cuentos que nos contaban. Seamos nosotros y un final feliz. Seamos amigos, podré darte lo que quieras, serás realmente feliz. ¡Mis padres ya pensaban adoptarte! ¡Ven con nosotros, por favor, Rukia! ¡Ven!

-Pero… papá me ha dicho que no hay cuentos felices… con finales como los has dicho

-¡Yo digo que si!

"Cuánta inocencia que lleva este niño en su interior" pensó Rukia, con una sonrisa _"sé que el choque ha salvado entrar otra alma a la Sociedad…_" sus ojos se abrieron el doble, incrédula _"¡La persona que debía morir en mi lugar era su madre!"_ miró el cabello anaranjado de Ichigo, mientras sintió la suavidad de los mismos _"me gusta su cabello ¡Qué raro que es! ¿Por qué me abraza así? ¿Qué le hice para que me quiera?"_

-No te vayas –dijo Ichigo, en un susurro –por favor, quédate conmigo, con mamá, con papá, con Karin y Yuzu… ¡Cuando las conozcas, se llevarán muy bien!

"_Quiero quedarme con Ichigo"_ decidió la niña, sonriendo en su interior _"Quiero ser su amiga, quiero protegerle"_ se quedó pensativa un momento, más después sonrió _"Pero no le contaré lo de Masaki, no hoy"_ miró hacia arriba, donde había una ventilación y el cielo se encontraba encapotado "_no quiero que llores por las lluvias, no quiero que les temas. Ichigo… yo… te protegeré, no dejaré que nada malo te pase"_

-No quiero irme a casa sin ti –repitió, abrazándola más fuerte que antes. La niña sonrió, antes de esfumarse. Ichigo se encontró abrazando la nada, y miró el cadáver. Allí estaba la misma chica de antes, con los ojos cerrados. No había modificado ni un momento su rostro, prueba de que ella aún estaba muerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir más lento, era como si de verdad ella no le hubiese hecho caso. Solo era una ilusión, solo eso…

De pronto ella respiró como si un gran peso le obstruyera los pulmones. Rukia se incorporó con su torso desnudo y miró al niño, incrédula.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de pedirme, Ichigo? –preguntó, mientras se cubría con la manta, a causa del frío que sentía y no por pudor. – jamás me separaré de ti. Siempre te cuidaré, no me importa lo que me digas. Tuve la oportunidad de ir a la Soul Society y sin embargo, no me dejaste. No te culpes. Yo tampoco quise. –Sonrió –solo ve al lado de tu madre y hazle saber que ya estoy "viva" –citó con sorna, aún con una muy bonita sonrisa

-Te quiero –le dijo él, acercándose a su rostro. Rukia se ruborizó pero él solo le besó la frente, como minutos atrás. –no sé porqué pero se me hace que nos conocemos desde antes ¿Puede ser que nos hayamos conocido?....

-Sip, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Ahora avisa a tus padres, porque seguramente querrán entrar al quirófano con guardias de seguridad y le quitarán el trabajo a Isshin. No quiero sumirte a la miseria, a sabiendas que me quedaré contigo. –guiñó el ojo y luego empujó hacia atrás mientras escondía su rubor gracias al mechón que atravesaba su rostro pequeño. Ichigo le hizo caso y salió corriendo hacia sus padres. Estaba feliz, sencillamente y puramente feliz

**¡¡¡SSSSSSiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Se queda con él! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi, la verdad que me gustó hacerlo. Alguna vez diré las canciones que he utilizado para este fic nuevo XD. Solo digo que me puse más melancólica que antes, pero ya vendrá la Rukia alegre, gritona, etc.… solo cabe esperar… **

**No prometo mucho, pero dentro de poco comenzarán las peleas IchixRuki que tanto nos tienen cautivadas *.*… y que amamos… jejeje**

**Nos vemos, un beso a todos**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**

**PD: ¿Sigo con la historia? Aún están a tiempo de iros a buscarme a casa, raptarme y llevarme hacia la antorcha de los Juegos Olímpicos XD. Tienen hasta el 23 de agosto del 2008…. No falta mucho, pero son días… voy a tener que practicar karate para comenzar a defenderme… ¡Pobre de mi! T_T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer... Bleach no es mío y más de lo mismo... pertenece a Kubo Tite, Dios lo tenga en la gloria. **

**Imadani… ¡ISSHO NI! **

**Capitulo 2**

La espera se estaba volviendo un martirio. No había manera de saber si la operación de Rukia había sido exitosa… o… lo que fuera.

Ichigo esperaba detrás de la puerta, ansioso, comiéndose las uñas. Una mala costumbre, pero ahora estaba preocupado. No sabía porqué pero no quería ver morir a esa chica. Le partiría el corazón si ella moría. La quería mucho, no sabía cómo había pasado una cosa así, pero se había encariñado con ella

De pronto, su padre salió de la sala de operaciones. Tenía una cara agotada y su rostro estaba demacrado. Sus ojos parecían apagados y eso le dio un mal presagio a todos los que velaban por la salud de Rukia. A Karin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver que su padre parecía triste.

-Isshin, mi amor ¿¿Qué ha sucedido?? –preguntó de pronto, Masaki tan preocupada como todos. También se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

-Ella… se fue… -dijo el hombre, abatido.

A Ichigo el corazón pareció dejarle de latir. La vista se le volvió nublada, parecía que jamás podría volver a ver como antes. Sus labios temblaron, antes de sentir que una niñita le sostenía de la playera, aferrándose a su regazo. Yuzu estaba llorando sin comparación.

-¡No me digan que no han podido hacer nada! ¡Por favor, papá, no puedes decirme eso! –gritó Ichigo, con la voz desgarrada del dolor

-¡Lo siento tanto!

-¡Quiero verla!

-Deberás hacerlo cuando la envíen a la morgue

-¡Quiero verla!

-Ichii, cariño, no grites en el hospital –gritó Masaki, tratando de retener a su hijo. Yuzu lloraba ruidosamente y Karin le hacía compañía en el llanto.

-¡Quiero verla! –estaba en estado de shock, llorando por lo que habría podido ser. Hasta se había imaginado su vida junto a la pelinegra, de haberla adoptado. Y ahora, todo se había esfumado, como una voluta de humo de alguien que fuma pipa. Las ilusiones pronto le habían devuelto a la vida real. Rukia Chan, la niña de ojos tan bonitos había desaparecido tan repentinamente como apareció… y eso dolía. Mucho.

-¡¡¡ICHIGO!!! –gritó Masaki al ver que su hijo se había desasido de su abrazo y corría hacia el quirófano. Claro que dentro ya estaba vacío. Solo faltaban los médicos que le llevarían hacia la morgue.

Ichigo corrió cuanto le daban sus piernas. Se encontró con la niña en la camilla, y ya cubierta hasta la cabeza. Cuando la destapó tenía el rostro pálido. Estaba realmente muerta. Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-No quiero irme a casa sin ti –dijo él, mientras la acariciaba la mejilla derecha

-¿Por qué? –preguntó una voz detrás de él. Ichigo se dio la media vuelta, con sus ojos iluminados tanto como su sonrisa

-¡Rukia! –gritó el chico, abrazando al espíritu. La niña siguió tan impávida como antes, pero tenía un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Por qué no quieres que me vaya? .preguntó otra vez

-Porque… -miró al rostro del fantasma –quiero que seamos los mejores amigos. Porque te quiero mucho, a pesar de no conocernos… por favor… vuelve

-I…chi…go… -dijo entrecortada, mientras su rostro se tornaba rosado y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos tan raros

-Seamos como todos los cuentos que nos contaban. Seamos nosotros y un final feliz. Seamos amigos, podré darte lo que quieras, serás realmente feliz. ¡Mis padres ya pensaban adoptarte! ¡Ven con nosotros, por favor, Rukia! ¡Ven!

-Pero… papá me ha dicho que no hay cuentos felices… con finales como los has dicho

-¡Yo digo que si!

"_Cuánta inocencia que lleva este niño en su interior"_ pensó Rukia, con una sonrisa _"sé que el choque ha salvado entrar otra alma a la Sociedad…_" sus ojos se abrieron el doble, incrédula _"¡La persona que debía morir en mi lugar era su madre!"_ miró el cabello anaranjado de Ichigo, mientras sintió la suavidad de los mismos _"me gusta su cabello ¡Qué raro que es! ¿Por qué me abraza así? ¿Qué le hice para que me quiera?"_

-No te vayas –dijo Ichigo, en un susurro –por favor, quédate conmigo, con mamá, con papá, con Karin y Yuzu… ¡Cuando las conozcas, se llevarán muy bien!

"_Quiero quedarme con Ichigo"_ decidió la niña, sonriendo en su interior _"Quiero ser su amiga, quiero protegerle"_ se quedó pensativa un momento, más después sonrió _"Pero no le contaré lo de Masaki, no hoy"_ miró hacia arriba, donde había una ventilación y el cielo se encontraba encapotado "_no quiero que llores por las lluvias, no quiero que les temas. Ichigo… yo… te protegeré, no dejaré que nada malo te pase"_

-No quiero irme a casa sin ti –repitió, abrazándola más fuerte que antes. La niña sonrió, antes de esfumarse. Ichigo se encontró abrazando la nada, y miró el cadáver. Allí estaba la misma chica de antes, con los ojos cerrados. No había modificado ni un momento su rostro, prueba de que ella aún estaba muerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir más lento, era como si de verdad ella no le hubiese hecho caso. Solo era una ilusión, solo eso…

De pronto ella respiró como si un gran peso le obstruyera los pulmones. Rukia se incorporó con su torso desnudo y miró al niño, incrédula.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de pedirme, Ichigo? –preguntó, mientras se cubría con la manta, a causa del frío que sentía y no por pudor. – jamás me separaré de ti. Siempre te cuidaré, no me importa lo que me digas. Tuve la oportunidad de ir a la Soul Society y sin embargo, no me dejaste. No te culpes. Yo tampoco quise. –Sonrió –solo ve al lado de tu madre y hazle saber que ya estoy "viva" –citó con sorna, aún con una muy bonita sonrisa

-Te quiero –le dijo él, acercándose a su rostro. Rukia se ruborizó pero él solo le besó la frente, como minutos atrás. –no sé porqué pero se me hace que nos conocemos desde antes ¿Puede ser que nos hayamos conocido?....

-Sip, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Ahora avisa a tus padres, porque seguramente querrán entrar al quirófano con guardias de seguridad y le quitarán el trabajo a Isshin. No quiero sumirte a la miseria, a sabiendas que me quedaré contigo. –guiñó el ojo y luego empujó hacia atrás mientras escondía su rubor gracias al mechón que atravesaba su rostro pequeño. Ichigo le hizo caso y salió corriendo hacia sus padres. Estaba feliz, sencillamente y puramente feliz

**¡¡¡SSSSSSiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Se queda con él! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capi, la verdad que me gustó hacerlo. Alguna vez diré las canciones que he utilizado para este fic nuevo XD. Solo digo que me puse más melancólica que antes, pero ya vendrá la Rukia alegre, gritona, etc.… solo cabe esperar… **

**No prometo mucho, pero dentro de poco comenzarán las peleas IchixRuki que tanto nos tienen cautivadas *.*… y que amamos… jejeje**

**Nos vemos, un beso a todos**

**RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89**


End file.
